Meetings
by PatriciaS
Summary: You know what train stations are like, large trains and people every where. Ben and Meg meet.


Sunset Beach and all the characters etc. belong to scriptwriters of the Story and Aaron Spelling. This is done for fun not money.

_All errors and omissions are the ones that have ducked every time I've looked for them so please treat them kindly. _

_Feed back liked but not insisted upon._

**Meetings.**

**By PatriciaS**

Takes place in a railway station - you know the kind large platforms, trains and people everywhere.

oxo

Meg, a pretty young lady with long dark hair, steps back in horror from the train carriage window she had looked in hoping to see her fiancé.

She had expected him to come off with all the other passengers, when he hadn't she walked along the platform looking in the carriage windows just in case he had fallen asleep and no one had bothered to wake him. True she had found him stretched out on a carriage seat, but not alone and certainly not asleep.

As she started to run along the platform to get away from the offending carriage she could see the woman clearly even the clothes she should have been wearing and wasn't and her fiancé umm the least thought about that the better.

She barrelled into something hard and tall - first thought was a lamppost but this was softer more giving, nicer because it gave a bit but still stopped her from falling and arms were wrapping round her make sure she …..

Opps!

How embarrassing. She managed to step back as the arms that had stopped her now let her go and then saw who she had bumped into.

'Oh my goodness!' Was her only thought as she looked up the six foot tall stranger who looked down on her five and a half foot and the cliché of tall dark and handsome flashed into her mind and made her smile.

He smiled back.

WOW! She thought and as he opened his mouth to speak she expected a harsh American accent after all no one could be** that** nice.

But no, his soft gentle voice came with an accent she knew could not be American and was slightly breathless as he caught his breath. "Sorry I was not looking where I was going. … I was looking for my fiancée who should have been on this train." There was a twinkle in his eye as he carried on "I think I should introduce myself I'm Ben Evans."

"I'm Meg Cummings." She laughed she could not help it and carried on. "Sorry I was running away from my fiancé." Then it hit her hard and asked hesitantly. "Your fiancée, long brown blonde hair, possibly wearing pink two-piece, just under six feet tall?"

His dark eyes studied her and she felt as though she could quite happily fall into them and stay there …Oh he was gorgeous.

Ben gave a gentle sounding sigh her silence about the rest told him all he needed to know, so he then said gently teasing. "Umm I guess we should both run away in that case. … Her name's Maria … I guess she is a bit of a man eater."

Meg giggled and said "His name's Tim" then added without really thinking. "Okay, Venice will be fine."

"Oh good the plane will wait. I trust you've got your passport in your bag?" His eyes sparkled his voice was genuine and so was his smile.

Suddenly feeling reckless and yet knowing somehow she could trust this man with her life she answered. "Yes and a week off work. He was coming to see if he could get a job and look round for a room."

As a man rushed towards them, Ben put a hand on her arm to reassure her and she felt this warm tingling sensation, which gave her a frill and he called out to the man. "Ricardo, she's in the third carriage under or over her next fling. Tell her not to bother it's all off."

The man came to a halt and looked at them, and sighed as he said "I'm sorry. I'll kill her this time."

Ben laughed and as he gently guided Meg towards the entrance commented to the man. "You'll have to arrest yourself afterwards so don't bother, just pack her things for her and you keep the key."

They heard Ricardo's footsteps and muttered "Okay" as he went on his way.

Feeling as though she was in a dream she heard Ben say. "Now we need a taxi to the airport."

"That will be a job." She said thinking how difficult it would be.

"No, all I have to do is to push you in front of me and they will be queuing up." Came his quick gentle complimentary but teasing reply, which made her smile and feel on top of the world.

'Oh yes' she liked this stranger and suddenly realised she didn't know him nor he her.

He didn't even have to put a hand up for a taxi he just looked and three stopped for them. He sighed and with a laugh said gently. "Hate it when that happens, you never know which one to take." He looked at her then at the taxis and added, "I suppose I could go in one, you in another and the luggage in the last. Ah no luggage never mind."

She laughed and watched as he chose the first one then helped her in and said almost as though to himself, "I just hope this is not just on the rebound."

She couldn't help laughing at that considering how they just met and as he slid in beside her and told the driver where she saw the smile and heard the gentle. "Okay sorry about that. I must ring my brother and explain what is happening."

Meg managed to breath and said "What is happening?" that smile had taken her breath away.

His eyes sparkled and his voice was gentle and sincere as he said. "I'm running away with a beautiful woman I know nothing about but feel as though I've known and loved for years."

She smiled and was amazed at how soft her voice sounded as she replied truthfully. "Funny I feel the same."

"Marriage in Venice?"

"Sounds like a dream but I've nothing to wear literally." And could not help smiling at his expression and teasing eyes, with anyone else she would have felt embarrassed but not with him. It was really strange.

"It will be a true dream and I'll buy you anything you want with a promise … umm don't take this the wrong way … but I'll not love you until you are ready … but, I'm in love with you already. Separate rooms or even a flight home is yours for just the asking."

Wow! And she knew then she would never want to be away from this man.

The taxi pulled up at the airport terminal entrance and Ben opened the window to the man at the gate and said "I need to get to my plane."

The man looked at him then stood up and clicked his radio, talked and listened then said to the taxi driver. "Follow the truck to the plane and back to the gate and you will be okay, get lost and you will be flattened." Then he turned his attention back to Ben adding with a bright smile. "Good flight Mr Evans and congratulations!"

Ben smiled as he replied "Thank you. John." And then as the car turned to follow the truck continued looking at the goddess beside him he apologised. "Sorry I could not explain it to him; but I'll have to do that to my brother. You see Maria was going to go away with me. But you are no substitute believe me."

She did every step of the way, his smile, that twinkle, 'Oh if only he could be rich.' whispered in her brain … and immediately stopped as the penny dropped with the exclamation. HE HAS A PLANE!

His gentle comment brought her back to earth. "I don't know about you but I don't usually pick up strange women…. Oh did I really say that." He added with a laugh.

She answered with a light chuckle "Yes. And I don't usually bump into strange men." before adding slightly more seriously. "I come from Kansas, my parents Hank and Joan are farmers and I have a younger wayward sister by the name of Sara, who is in DC at the moment."

They stopped by the steps to a beautiful medium size plane. The taxi driver opened the door for them and as Ben handed over some money which made the driver gasp he added gently. "Take your wife for a couple of days off."

Meg couldn't stop her gentle laugh, others did that kind of thing and the people cringed. This man did it with respect and the driver took it with a smile, and gave him a small card with a quiet "So you know where to call on your return or any time you need a cab."

"Oh yes we will and thank you." Ben replied taking the card and putting it his pocket.

Then he guided Meg up the steps and into luxury, not over the top but very nice comfortable luxury, and the pilot and hostess were waiting, with slightly bemused expressions.

He smiled and gently introduced them to her. "Meg this is Sam our pilot and Janice who'll take care of us." and then added. "As our fiancés met at the railway station we decided to runaway to Venice."

With smiles and tones of respect and friendship Sam and Janice said "Yes sir." and went to carry out their tasks.

And Meg realised she really didn't need to know anymore about him, she knew she was safe in his arms. Hey, were did that come from! … company … arms would come later…

With those thoughts she followed him over to the window seats and sat beside him then belted up. In a brief moment the plane was taxiing onto the runway, and then she felt the rush of emotion as the plane took off. Only this time she was sure there was something extra … the frill of the unknown.

They were in the air watching the fluffy clouds pass by when Ben broke the silence with a gentle. "Perhaps I should ring my brother and give him heart failure. No doubt Ricardo's been round and told him about Maria." And finished with a huffy sigh. "Ah well. At least there is distance between us so I should be safe."

Silently watching him pick up the phone Meg noted there was love rather than fear in his sigh and guessed the brothers must be fairly close.

As Ben keyed in the number he looked at her and smiled then explained. "My brother Derek is my identical twin. He will tell me I should not do this and that you are after my money … we are Evans Corporation by the way."

Meg couldn't help her gasp as she recognised it. It was the largest one around and remembered the fact the owners were quiet and retiring hence non recognition on her part and listened to Ben's conversation.

"Hi Derek have you seen Ricardo yet." Ben held the phone away from his ear, and no wonder even she could hear some of the words his twin said.

In a gap Ben butted in quickly. "No I'm fine. I'm going to Venice with Meg Cummings and I hope to bring her back as my wife. If not we will come back as friends and I shall win her over eventually."

He gave a gently teasing laugh as his brother exploded again. When it died down he added gently. "No I'm not mad, and she will not take me for a ride … I'm the one doing that in the nicest possible way."

The reply wasn't heard outside the phone but whatever it was didn't disturb Ben's immediate answer back. "Hey, don't be cross. You and Tess are always wanting me to find someone. Now I have. She is beautiful with long dark hair." Then as the thought came to mind he exclaimed. "Oh! I think we will have to warn her boss she is on long leave." And he put his hand over the phone and glanced at her for an answer as to who it was.

Meg smiled this man was twisting her heart in the best possibly and said. "Liberty Corporation Mr Richards."

"Ah" Ben sighed his eyes dark but still twinkling as he carried on into the phone. "I fear you will have to speak to the opposition Derek." then he gave her a brilliant teasing smile as he continued. "And tell Mr Richards that Miss Meg Cummings will be leaving for a better paid job." Pausing he gave her an apologetic smile for taking such a liberty with her life and added. "He's our opposition so it would mean we could not pillow talk and I would hate that. I will look after you and give you freedom to find the job you want. The only restriction being of course it can not be with Liberty Corp."

She nodded and felt that strange tingle as he touched her hand and her mind went mad as she wondered just what a kiss would be like. While also just making out the rest of the conversation to his brother, and knew she was right they got on very well and went onto wondered just how much older his twin was.

Ben's comment as he put the phone down of "He's like an old mother hen!" Made Meg laugh and ask. "Is he much older than you?"

He laughed and answered "About ten minutes. He claims I kicked him out. Being identical we don't go round too much in public, you get a bit bored of having to explain you are Ben not Derek and have to repeat things all the time. Or receiving that guarded look from people wondering if you are who you really say you are and not the other trying to get information about the other twin. You see complicated even to explain. We used to have labels at school certainly not doing that now and he can not have Tess or Benjy with him all the time."

Then she saw a wonderful smile of mischief as he added. "Though I wouldn't mind having you on my arm all the time." before he turned serious again. "We've got lots of time before we land … I reckon we could stop off for a meal rather than have it on board."

"Umm sounds good but I still need some clothes." and added feeling shy. " I've got my card so I can pay."

Sensing her mood and wanting her to be at her ease again Ben said gently. "That's okay, there are shops near the restaurant I'm thinking of, I'll just see the pilot about landing there. And if you want to go home you can, I mean what I say no pressure."

Feeling the truth behind his words her shyness went away and she smiled saying. "Thank you but I like you and the ride."

As he left her Meg looked out the window and let her mind drifted. In truth she was pleased Derek was resigning for her, she didn't like Mr Richards and the bed sit she lived in was poky and her friends were trying to find her something else but everything was so expensive. Now she knew she would not have to worry and perhaps he would help her go into business as she used to dream about as a child. Suddenly she could see them together on a large old fashioned bed in a tangle of love and kisses, her mind going mad she felt hot with emotion…

Till a gentle cough brought her back to the plane with a jolt.

Turning her head she saw he was looking at her with a most loving expression … Oh goodness … she was lost without trace and he knew it.

And heard his gentle comment "Nice dream."

Meg answered without thinking and therefore no embarrassment until those words "Kissing you on an old fashioned bed." were said and then her mind screamed Oh did I really said that!

She heard a beautiful deep chuckle that made her smile with love not embarrassment at his gentle comment. "Oh I can't wait either. Pity the plane's floor is a bit hard and we have company."

And he sat beside her, then gently he put his arm around her shoulders and they leant into each other for a gentle kiss.

And yes her mind went into …. well, heaven …. She had never felt anything like this before and came up for air at the same time as he did.

It was as if they knew each other and each other's needs. They looked at each other and gave a loving giggle that said it all.

From that moment on they knew they had found each other … they were soulmates forever.

"Oh yes." Ben said softly "Definitely died and gone to heaven."

Meg giggled and nodded and then she really laughed as he said "Tea I think. Assuming you like tea I mean."

When she managed to get her breath she answered. "Yes please."

"I know what you are thinking, typically British or English depending which part of the UK I'm from of course."

"Really, I could not quite place your accent."

"I will show you home on the way back to Sunset Beach. I want to stop off and talk to my parents, see if they will come over for a couple of months." then added wanting to hear her voice. "So what plans do you have for your future once we have returned home and found a house? I can't take you back to the one I bought for Maria. Come to think of it I really didn't like it one big room downstairs and horrible stairs I'm sure a young child could never manage." and gave a gentle huff of apology. "Sorry I should not say that … very unkind for you to hear."

She shook her head adding "No I don't mind, if you talk about Maria I can talk about Tim who I've known since childhood." then realising other implications added. "My parents are going to be so.."

"Cross" came the gentle tease from Ben, which she noted held a lot of respect and love in it.

"Yes but they will get over it once they know I am really happy and in love. As for something to do after we've sorted out our house, I've always wanted to own a store the type that have special things, you know the gift you fall in love with on sight, or a dress that's unusual."

"Umm top class knick knack store then."

She laughed, "That's cruel but yes, and it must be top class of course."

His eyes were bright with happiness as he admitted. "They are the best and I used to love going round them. Well we can start on our honeymoon, anything you think might sell we shall order."

"Hey we need a shop first."

Ben batted that comment away with a gentle. "Oh Derek can sort out a couple for us to look at. We can order for delivery in a couple of months that will give us plenty of time to set things up. Meg sweetheart I have money coming out my ears."

She giggled at the thought, he laughed and shook his head … they were so good together.

Janice quietly put the tea cups on the table and left the happy couple with their toast of "To us now and forever." Ringing in her ears.

**The end.**

**Hope you enjoyed it reviews welcome  
**


End file.
